Technical Field
The disclosure relates an image processing method and device.
Description of the Related Art
A flat display, e.g., a liquid-crystal display (LCD), featuring numerous advantages such low power consumption and low radiation, have gradually become a market mainstream. In general, consumers pay attention to power saving efficiency and display quality of a flat display.
To reduce power consumption, the backlight brightness is dynamically adjusted according to image contents. For example, when a dark image is displayed, the frame quality is maintained by lowering the backlight brightness and increasing the image brightness, and vice versa when a bright image is displayed.
To enhance image display quality, the overall image brightness is increased. Therefore, there is a need for an image processing method and device that is capable of reducing power consumption and enhancing display quality.